


yes I'm in crazy love

by merryofsoul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Some snow, some handholding, and a kiss.





	yes I'm in crazy love

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little wintery drabble! ❄️ No snow here yet, but hopefully soon! 
> 
> Title from Crazy in Love

**Minhyuk**  
_Almost there!!! The traffic is bad! Sorry!!!!! /o\_

Hyunwoo looks at his watch and frowns. It’s only a few minutes to seven now, and they’re about to be late. The others had already run for the warmth inside, since it’s freezing outside and starting to snow. That, and they don’t want to face Kihyun’s wrath if he finds out they walked in late to his recital. Hyunwoo is the only one still outside, waiting for Minhyuk. 

He finally sees Minhyuk, darting in and out of sight as he weaves between the other people on the sidewalk. He waves at Minhyuk above the crush of people in between them, and Minhyuk’s face brightens as he spots Hyunwoo. At that moment, a blast of wind hits Hyunwoo in the back so forcefully that he sways with it, and he sees it the moment it hits Minhyuk straight in the face. 

Most people would grimace and complain about icy, below freezing wind hitting them in one of their most vulnerable places, but Minhyuk isn’t most people. While Hyunwoo is wincing in sympathy and what he thinks is commiseration, Minhyuk is outright grinning. He’s still smiling by the time he gets to Hyunwoo, which Hyunwoo doesn’t understand. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“Yeah?” Minhyuk shrugs. “But I love it. Winter makes me feel alive, you know?” He reaches up to adjust his scarf and Hyunwoo shakes his head as he sees Minhyuk’s bare fingers. 

“What were you thinking?” Hyunwoo asks, reaching out and taking them in his own, appropriately gloved hands. He rubs Minhyuk’s hands between his own briskly, trying to warm them up. 

“What?” Minhyuk looks down. “Oh! I had gloves, but I was texting you from the cab so I took them off. I must’ve left them.”

“How many pairs is that so far?”

“Like, five,” Minhyuk says. “I need them on a string, like those mittens we used to wear when we were kids.” Hyunwoo chuckles and brings Minhyuk’s hands up, bending over them as he blows hot air on them. “Do you think...um...do you think they make them in adult sizes?”

Hyunwoo looks up at Minhyuk’s stuttering, wondering if the cold has gotten to his brain too. Minhyuk’s face is _right there_ and Hyunwoo suddenly realizes how close they’re standing. He’s practically kissing Minhyuk’s knuckles for fuck’s sake. It shouldn’t even be that weird, considering Minhyuk’s habit of warming his hands in Hyunwoo’s back pockets, but somehow that was never as intimate as their current position. Minhyuk’s eyes are wide and trained on his hands cupped in Hyunwoo’s. His lips are parted slightly in surprise, wet and shiny and kissable. Hyunwoo curses silently at himself for that thought. 

He’d been doing so well, too. It’s been so long that he’s liked Minhyuk that he can’t even remember when it first started, but he’s managed to keep that fact mostly to himself. Even if their friends having been finding out one by one, Minhyuk himself is none the wiser. That’s how Hyunwoo likes it. If Minhyuk doesn’t know, he can’t reject Hyunwoo. 

Minhyuk doesn’t make it easy on Hyunwoo though, what with the flirting and the touching and the compliments. He’s constantly chattering in Hyunwoo’s ear and brightening up his day, and when he’s not talking he’s singing, and it’s low and husky and Hyunwoo would record it to listen to forever if that wasn’t creepy. Sometimes, Hyunwoo doesn’t even knew he needs something until he turns and Minhyuk is there, already offering it up, whether it be a hug or a snack or someone to talk to. 

Hyunwoo clears his throat and moves to step back, to get out of Minhyuk’s personal space and give himself some room to think. Minhyuk doesn’t let him go though, tightening his hands around Hyunwoo’s and letting himself be dragged forward a step. Minhyuk looks from their intertwined hands up to meet Hyunwoo’s gaze. He still hasn’t _said_ anything, which is so un-Minhyuk like. It makes him want to do something un-Hyunwoo like. He’s leaning forward before he can think about it, kissing Minhyuk before he can talk himself out of it. Minhyuk freezes, and Hyunwoo’s about to step back, apologize profusely, and disappear for eternity, but then—

Minhyuk grabs Hyunwoo by the lapels and drags him impossibly closer, pushing up on his toes to get more leverage and kiss Hyunwoo harder. Minhyuk tastes sweet, like sugar, as if the reason he was actually late was because he stopped for hotteok and not the traffic being bad like he claimed. 

A bell starts to toll somewhere close by, and Hyunwoo thinks _the recital_ and jerks back from Minhyuk with a gasp. He stares at Minhyuk, wide-eyed and breathing heavily, not able to believe that he did that. Minhyuk is staring back, eyes just as wide, fingers gripping tightly to the collar of Hyunwoo’s coat. 

“All of a sudden?” Minhyuk asks. 

Hyunwoo blinks in confusion, and then realizes what Minhyuk’s asking him. 

“Not quite,” he answers, and Minhyuk’s face lights up. “C’mon, we’re late.”

He untangles them just enough to grab Minhyuk’s hand and pull him up the steps and into the warmth of the concert hall. The ushers standing guard outside the auditorium doors gives them a dirty look as they creak open the outer door, and they make their way down the dark aisle as quickly and quietly as possible. Minhyuk is still clinging to Hyunwoo’s hand as they reach their row, and as they try to step past the other people as unobtrusively as possible, their friends turn to look at them. 

“Kihyun’s going to kill you,” Changkyun whispers, noticing them first. 

“He never has to know,” Minhyuk hisses back as he and Hyunwoo settle in their seats and strip out of their coats. Hyunwoo sends an apologetic smile to the couple on their left, who smile politely before focusing on the stage again. The lights are down, but the curtains have yet to open, so they’re not _technically_ late. 

Once his arms are free of his coat, Minhyuk slides his arm under and around Hyunwoo’s arm, so he can hug his bicep and hold his hand at the same time. He rests his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder with a happy little sigh, and Hyunwoo settles back into his seat with a small smile on his face. On Minhyuk’s other side, Hyunwoo sees Changkyun glance over at them once, and then again, and then go, “What the—” before someone behind them goes, “ _Shhh!_ ” loud enough that they all flinch. 

Hyunwoo knows they’ll have a lot of questions to answer later, but for now he gets to see one of his best friends perform with Minhyuk cuddled up to his side, and he’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll fix this to an actual link later but I’m @guccitaeg on twitter!


End file.
